The photograph
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: When Sam finds Jack in the PARADISE LOST, issues arise, that make them face their feelings... sort of. :


**Hi all… I hated the way that this episode ended, without really saying anything about Sam's breakdown… so I made a quick ending for it, hopefully without taking their characters away… enjoy.**

**These characters are not mine… they belong to the writers and crew or STARGATE…**

**Please R&R**

**S**am Carter's heart thumped wildly in her chest as the space craft flew over head, she sat strapped in the chair, her eyes wide with optimism. They were going to get Jack. Teal'c was flying HA'TAK, his steady hands on the controls. Jonas sat beside him, an obvious look of excitement reflected in his eyes.

Jack O'Neal was coming home!

After five weeks of being missing, Sam had discovered his whereabouts, never once faltering on the hope of finding him again. But she had weakened once, breaking down, when too much build-up had become apparent. Teal'c had been there to comfort her, in the girls' locker room on base, of all places.

Now that he was found again, the punctured hole in her heart had healed rather rapidly. Her eyes found him, squatted on the ground beside Harry Maybourne, his head titled up at the sky as if he were, too, looking for her. Wishful thinking!

The space craft landed softly on the ground a few meters from where Jack and Harry sat. Sam ejected the seatbelt, freeing herself from restraint, and rushed off board, to get to Jack. The voice in her head, screamed out the dangers of not controlling her emotions, and she slowed her run to a fast-pace walk.

"Sir," she called. Jack looked up, a smile of relief plastered across his face.

"Major," he replied. "Boy am I glad to see you."

"It's good to see you, too, Sir," she forced herself not to draw into his arms, and hold him. Her focus shifted to Harry, who lay on the ground, looking deathly pale.

"He's okay," Jack answered watching the unanswered question on her face. "But we do need to get him home, and to the infirmary."

"Yeah… home," Harry smiled weakly.

Teal'c appeared beside Jack, and helped him to his feet, slight envy washed over her momentarily, how light he took that job, she thought silently. Jonas, who came out of nowhere, helped Sam take Harry and carried him on HA'TAK.

Sam stealing glances at Jack as they boarded the ship. She positioned herself beside him, as close in proximity as she could manage without being obvious. He looked over and smiled at her from time to time, as Teal'c flew them home.

The pitch-black that had been an hour before now showed signs of light, as Sam lay awake in her room. Despite her relief that Jack was home, and safe, there was still a gnawing feeling that gripped her insides, and she couldn't seem to shake it. The dreams that had been clouding her mind over the past two days had been vivid, and heartbreaking.

Sam contemplated the forbidden and imagined walking into Jack's private quarters, what she would say, how he would respond, and the moment that would follow their conversation. As hard as it was at times, there was very little more difficult for Sam Carter, than the absence of her ranking officer.

She tossed in her bed, trying to position herself comfortably. Nothing seemed to work tonight. Her head spun with thoughts and images. Would he scold her for coming into his room, so late at night? Would he call security to escort her off the premises thinking she had suddenly lost her mind?

Sam had never been anything BUT professional, when she was in Jack's presence. But this time, she was struggle-ing with her common sense, and her sanity was heading for the door. Would it be so bad, that just this one time, she could go to Jack without the military rank issue, hanging over their heads?

Unable to sleep, Sam rose from her bed and softly closed the door behind her, considerate of the others who were sleeping soundly nearby. She dragged her feet towards Jack's room, her pulse rate increasing in every step. All she wanted to do was see his face. She would open the door, pop her head around the corner and see him sleeping peacefully.

But as all missions went, nothing was according to plan. As she reached his door, she stood paralyzed. It was insane to be coming into his quarters at this time at night. It was boarding on stalk-ish.

Retreating, her steps, she turned to go back to her own room, but a voice broke out through the empty hallway, sending a flow of warmth through her body.

"Carter," he said.

Sam spun around on her heel. "Sir…" her voice was uneven. Her eyes locked on his and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was or how she had gotten there.

"Are you okay?" he looked slightly worried.

"Yes, Sir… I was- I came to…" it occurred to her then, that she hadn't knocked on his door. "You weren't in your room?"

"No," he cleared his throat. "I was… I came to see- what are you doing here, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't sleep Sir, I haven't been sleeping since-" she couldn't bring herself to utter the words. But the expression on his face, told her that she didn't have to. He understood.

"Do you want to take a walk or…" he gestured to his room. Silently, she nodded, and he led her into his quarters, closing the door behind them.

Sam stood rigid in the middle of the room, as she watched him intently. Jack seemed more relaxed than she and she almost smiled. "Sir, I… I've been having nightmares about the lost paradise and-"

"AH!" he shrugged thinking nothing off it. For Jack the crisis had passed, and he was no longer afraid. "It wasn't so bad."

"Not about me, Sir, about…"

"Oh," he nodded with understanding.

"I keep going back to the month when you were missing, and I can't- I can't seem to make myself believe that you are here, Sir. When we lost Daniel… I-" she couldn't voice her thoughts on the matter. It was too painful.

"I am here, Carter," he assured her.

"I know, you are… but when I have the nightmares and I wake up, I can't help thinking that you might NOT be, and I-" tears formed in her eyes.

For a moment the two stood there, unmoving, and then Jack stepped forward and braced himself against her, holding her briefly in his arms for a moment before letting go.

He smiled to himself as he went over to his drawer, pulling something out, and returning to Sam. He held out his hand, revealing a photo of himself. Sam grinned up at him, instantly feeling better.

"Take this…" he said. "And whenever you wake up from a dream, you can look at this, and know that I am here on base, and that I'm okay."

Her heart expanded at his gesture.

"Thank you, Sir," she blushed. "It's perfect."

"Good," he nodded. "Goodnight, Carter…"

"Goodnight, Sir."

Sam pulled herself away from his room, and made her way back to her own, climbing into bed, she gripped the photograph tightly in her hand, glancing at his face every now and then.

Soon enough, she was sleeping peacefully.

Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this… :)) no intention of.


End file.
